Sonny.avi
I had or recently had a weird experience. I got tickets for a tour of General Mills Headquarters, at that time it was hard to find tickets to get into there, but I luckily found them. I got to view where they made the cereal, commercials, and lots more. It was a very fun trip, we got to view a new commercial, when they said it would be a sequel to Satur-Yay-Aaah!!! Wednesday, I knew I was in for a good one. First, they set up a large DVD player and got a DVD labeled "Sonny.avi", weird title but ok. They inserted the disc into the DVD player and it played. It showed Jake, Tricks, Chip, Honey Drop, and Orange. They were all having breakfast, all seemed normal at first. We noticed that Sonny was missing, even Jake and the others noticed too. Jake called "Sonny, are you upstairs" and went upstairs to Sonny's room. After looking around for a bit, Jake found Sonny, huddling a corner of his room. He seemed to be crying, at the time it didn't matter to me, so I kept watching. Jake asked Sonny what's wrong, but Sonny didn't answer, he kept staring into space if he wasn't even there. Jake got extremely worried, he called for the others to come up, but they didn't hear him and kept eating. Sonny turns his head, without moving his body and stared at Jake, he just stared blankly at Jake for 5 minutes. Before, he lifted up his hand which now had claws. His sad expression turned into a grin, as he stabbed Jake with his claws, which made Jake scream. He tackled Jake down to the floor and did something I will never forget. He pulled down Jake's pants, a badly animated penis showed up on Jake. Sonny grabbed it and ripped it off, causing Jake to scream in pain. Sonny opened his closet and pulled out a large pole and grabbed Jake, he proceeded to push Jake's face into the other side of the pole, he pulled his face off the pole and it now had a mark from being pushed onto the pole. Sonny, then grabbed a mallet and started to beat Jake with it, blood splattered out everywhere around his room. Jake was now nothing more than a bloodied ball of rotting flesh. This didn't make any sense, why would General Mills make this, Sonny gobbled up the hunk of rotting flesh. After he was done eating, he made a loud burp, so loud it alerted the other mascots to come upstairs. The commercial, simply cuts off there. We were told to get out, and so we did. I don't know if General Mills is hiding something or not, but that's insane that they showed us that, how is it even a commercial? And so I never got an answer, General Mills was sued because of graphic content yesterday, I'll update if this ever gets solved. Category:General Mills Category:Death Category:Not Safe For Work pages